


A Grub and His Lusus

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 sweep old Karkat, 4 sweep old Karkat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's first visit with the outside, and his first sickles. Involves a fussy lusus and general wriggler cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grub and His Lusus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki/gifts).



> The first part is based off of a little story that was told during the Bucket Full of Homestuck Act II panel at AUSA.  
> (if you watch it forward to ~18:20 and listen to Karkat's response)

When you were three sweeps old, Crabdad took it upon himself to introduce you to the outside of your hive. 

You rarely ever went outside- when you did it was because Crabdad was being really fussy and you couldn’t hide anywhere inside. But this time, your lusus dragged you out.

You weren’t going unwillingly, but it was disconcerting to be outside for longer than ten minutes. But you relaxed, sitting on your lusi’s shoulder as he showed you the area around you.

Your hive wasn’t that big, but Crabdad seemed determined to show off a lot of the different things around it. He showed you the emergency exits, where if you were ever attacked or something happened, you could escape. There were little things that, if you had been alone, you would’ve never noticed. Then again, if you were alone, you wouldn’t have been outside in the first place.

Part of the reason you never went outside was because of your blood color. The bright red color was a color you knew wasn’t on the spectrum. But the other was because of the tales of the burning hot sun. You were scared of the sun and the possibility of dying in such a crude way.

Crabdad was showing you the little garden that your neighbors had built between the hives, when you made the mistake of looking up.

The sky was always dark- you’ve never seen it anything but the darkest of blues with the stars. But it was growing lighter.

Your little body froze up, and your lusus looked over at you, a soft questioning noise escaping him. You couldn’t answer him, your eyes locked on the light blue you’ve never seen before. 

Your small little irrational fear became full blown and you began to shake.

By now Crabdad had realized what was going on and he lightly tugged you off his shoulder, pulling you into his arms as he headed back into the hive. You began babbling and crying- _the sun the sun dad_ \- and your lusus simply took you up to the ablution trap.

He placed you in the warm water, his claws gentle as he calmed and bathed you. You eventually did calm down, nodding off as your lusus finished.

XxX

When you turned four, your lusus presented you with a pair of sickles.

Before that day, you had had a pair of toy sickles. They were sort of pointless, though they helped you well enough as you learned to fight your lusus.

Still though, the heavy colorful metal in your hands felt strange.

Crabdad let you marvel over the gifts for a little while. 

A little while later though, Crabdad decided that enough was enough and begun to toss things at you in an attempt to get you riled up.

It worked, of course, but not in the way Crabdad had been hoping.

You’ve been gaining a temper as of late- it would come and go as it pleased, not exactly like how your internet friend TA but similar. Crabdad knew about it, but he didn’t expect you to go on a rage.

Which you did.

Your new sickles made you move slower than you normally would, but in the strife that followed, they left a bit more damage than your old ones had on your lusus’s forearms.

Still, you were just a wriggler and he was getting larger. He managed to hold you down until you stopped flailing and proceeded to leave the hive (with a bunch of clicking sounds that, if you understood it correctly, ordered you to stop being a hussy bitch).

Yeah right.

As soon as you were oriented enough to move, your new sickles became very, very acquainted with those nasty-as-fuck couch cushions.

When Crabdad came back, the block was full of feathers and shredded fabric everywhere.

Another strife later he patted your head and watched you as you cleaned up, making annoying clicking noises that sounded absurdly like laughter.


End file.
